The High Seer
by mayajane
Summary: In this redo of my story Temptation, A lot stays the same, but many aspects change. Hermione is lost in her grief after losing Ron during the war, and despite her friends and family, she cannot move on yet. Drastic measures must be taken to save the brains of the wizarding world. On the horizon, much is coming, new powers, magic will reinvent itself. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My eyes kept rereading the same sentence. It seemed like every day I came home to read and my mind stopped working. Work was everything these days. I couldn't focus on anything else. I heard the floo roar but I didn't put my book away just yet. It would be Harry coming, but he would be more alarmed to find me staring into space instead of looking at a book. He came into the living room of my flat. It used to be our flat, because after the war we liked the quiet. But then Ginny happened. They got a place of their own, and that was fine. It meant I didn't have to pretend around anyone. I could cry for hours and no one would know. I could throw things against the walls, break everything I held dear and no one would ever know. I was crying for hours, I was throwing things just to see them shatter on the ground. But Harry didn't know that. I could easily repair anything I broke and clean up my face before I saw another soul. It was happening more and more often. I would get so angry, you see. So angry that I have to scream, that I have to let every single feeling out or else ill implode.

Harry sat down across from me. He was clueless to the storm going on inside me. As he should be. I noticed quickly that he wanted to talk to me about something and this wasn't one of our usual friendly visits. I waited for a few moments watching him shift nervously. I sighed, "Harry, what do you want to talk about?"

He looked surprised, "How'd you know?"

"You get all shifty when you are trying to tell someone something you know they won't like."

He flushed red but steeled himself. Wow, I really wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Hear me out, Hermione. There's this charity I was hoping you would enter."

I was confused. I didn't mind charity gatherings. "Sure, which one."

He named it and right away I said, "Absolutely not. You know how I feel about women being auctioned off like pieces of art. Putting a price on a woman? No thank you." I told him firmly.

He sighed, "You need to do this Hermione. You spend almost a whole day in your office and then the little time you don't, you're holed up in here. You don't have a life! You know he wouldn't want you to live like this!" Harry insisted angrily.

I stood up in outrage, "How dare you! I told you, you are not to ever speak to me about-

"Enough! Enough of this Hermione! I will not see you waste away. You have a whole life ahead of you! If you don't do this charity auction, then I will have to get Molly involved. You don't want that do you?"

"You bastard! Just let me live my fucking life!" I screamed. He looked surprised and then sad.

"I would if you were living one!"

I went ramrod straight and pointed my finger to the floo. He knew I wanted him gone and _now._ He didn't move.

"I will buy you at the charity. You need to do this. I will not let you rot away in this flat or that office until you off yourself."

I stepped back from him, shocked. "I would neve-

"I don't know that! I don't know _what _is going on in that head! You never talk. Ginny and I went to counseling. Separately. You refused to do the same no matter how much we begged you. That was a year ago. We gave you time and you have not gotten better. I _refuse _to let my best friend die."

My eyes watered but I didn't let any tears fall. "I'm not going to die, Harry."

"Do the damn charity." He said firmly. I saw that he would not leave until I agreed so I nodded my head. He pulled me into his arms and sighed.

"You'll see this is for the best."

Harry stayed for a little longer but there was no talk of the charity. I wanted to break some things and scream at nothing but he seemed to want to stay. He didn't make me talk about Ron. Ron had died horribly in the war. In my arms. I saw it every night. I thought I always would.

"Are you hungry?' He asked. My stomach felt empty, but I didn't want to eat. I shook my head.

"You're not eating right either. I know you have to be hungry. Let's order a pizza." It sounded good so I nodded. It got there about 30 minutes later, fresh and hot. Harry served me three pieces on a plate and I stared at it and then at him.

"I don't know about you but I can't eat all this."

"I can eat at least five pieces, so three is what you're going to eat. No arguments." Wasn't I supposed to be the bossy one?

I started to eat, and it tasted so good. I tried to remember what I had last to eat but nothing came to mind.

I did eat all three pieces. Harry looked proud of himself and that made me want to punch him. He was treating me like a child. My fist clenched but I didn't say anything because another fight would just make him want to stay longer.

"What was that book you were reading?" He asked me. I told him it was work.

"I have to go here soon, is there anything you want to talk about?"

I shook my head. It was better to not talk. Always better to be silent.

"You were looking normal there for a while, but now your eyes are dead again. What changed?" He asked. I blinked at him. "My eyes are not _dead!_"

"They are. Most of the time. Hardly any light in them. Ron would go on about how beautiful they were." He said and I flinched. Harry didn't apologize which meant it was intentional.

"Get out."

"No." He said firmly. I gaped at him. Did he think I couldn't just kick him out?

"I said-

"He used to tell me how beautiful you were. How much he loved you. He told me shortly before he died that he knew he loved you from first year. Did you know that?"

I felt my sore heart just burst. I didn't know what happened. One moment I was sitting there and then the next I was on the floor gasping. Harry wasn't anywhere to be seen. I noticed black all around. Like ash. Slowly I sat up and looked for Harry. I didn't see him anywhere!

"Harry!" I called. My whole body was sore, I couldn't get to my feet right away, so I crawled to the other side of the island that we'd been eating at. Harry lay on the ground, ash around him. What on earth? I shook him. His eyes opened and he looked at me.

"Do you feel better?"

I frowned and then I sighed. "I don't know what happened. Did I do something?"

"You had a magical outburst. Usually it only happens to kids, but I felt something off about you when I came in. I knew you needed to let it out. Let me help you clean this up."

I struggled to my feet, but he was wrong. I felt worse, not better. Maybe less tension in my shoulders, but nothing could repair my heart.

"It's a rare thing, you know." Harry said suddenly.

"What is?"

"You turned raw magic into something physical. This ash around us, that's your magic. Touch it." He said. I wondered how he knew that. I bent down and once my fingers brushed it, it lifted into the air, swirling around, then zoomed into my mouth and nose. I coughed against it and Harry patted my back comfortingly.

"What the hell!"

"Some of it you needed back, I guess. Sometimes that happens."

I looked at him wide eyed. "Sometimes _what_ happens, Harry?"

He smiled a crooked smile. "Do you assume I've just been sitting on my arse all this time? I've been working, Hermione. Not that you cared to ask what anyone's been up too."

I looked away, "I'm sorry, Harry. But what do you mean?"

"I've developed a new power. I can sense magic, sort of like how I could sense Horcruxes. It has a vibration. I felt yours when I walked in. I've felt it for a while but I didn't know how to help you then. I'll tell you about it sometime. I've got to get going now, but the charity is tomorrow night. Ginny will be coming to collect you and help you get ready. Wear what she tells you." He hugged me and quickly left. Weird. I had no idea that was possible. To develop a new power. Magic was what we had and it covered so much, but an extra ability was interesting. I would love to learn more about it. I wish he hadn't left already. He left behind a piece of pizza and I ate it, before taking a shower and going to bed. It was the first night I actually slept without dreaming of that night he died.

* * *

A/N: This is a redo of my story temptation. A lot of things will be a little different, but the pairing remains the same. I received a review saying it was trash so I decided to give it another go. Hope you like the first chapter, the next should be out soon. Thank you- Mayajane


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up to the feeling of ice cold water being thrown on me. Instantly I was pissed, went reaching for my wand, only to find it in the hands of an angry Ginny Potter. I glared at her with sleepy eyes.

"That owl you sent Harry was unacceptable. You are doing the auction." She said firmly. I narrowed my eyes, trying to wandlessly summon my wand. Sometimes I could and other times I couldn't. Ginny waved my wand in my face as if aware of what I was trying. I went to snatch it but she was too fast.

"Give me my fucking wand, Ginny!"

"No. You'll get it back after the auction. It starts tonight at four and it's already one. I'm going to search your closet. Get in the shower." She demanded. I gasped in outrage.

"How dare you! Get out of my flat and give me my wand!" She snickered as she made her way to my closet. I went after her, with clenched fists. I was dripping water everywhere, reminding me I had yet another reason to kick her out. I looked into my walk-in closet, but I didn't see her. Frowning, I turned back and she stood behind me, with a shockingly short silver dress.

"I am not wearing that. It's too short and would be too tight. I'm not as thin as I once was." I said as if it wasn't obvious how much fatter I was.

She blinked at me. "Do you not realized how gaunt you look? You haven't _gained_ weight, you've lost it!"

Ginny, told me to get in the shower or else she would drag me in there and wash me herself. I hissed at her in frustration and took my dripping self into the bathroom. When I was done the dress was waiting on my bed.

"Harry said to leave your hair alone."

"Uh, why?"

"He said it makes you look sexy when it's all wild. He was punished for that, but he is right all the same." She giggled. I smirked, Harry would never learn. I pulled the dress on, and it was too tight. You could see every curve. I didn't wear things like this. Where had it even come from?

"This is too tight, Ginny." I went to take it off but she stopped me.

"You are wearing it! Now, let me do your makeup."

It was clear I had no say or control over the rest of the day. I let her paint my face with a ridiculous amount of makeup and when she was done, she took me to get my nails done. That I didn't mind too much.

It was 3:30 when we came out of the nail place, and she grabbed my arm and apparated us to the ministry, where the auction was being held. Old men were all over the place. I saw Cho Chang and Hannah Abbott.

We settled into a line behind a stage and I didn't recognize any of the other girls back there. Cho kind of looked at me and looked away like I wasn't there. Fuck you too, Cho.

Ginny outright glared at her, which wasn't a surprise, since she was Harry's ex. Hannah went first, starting at a thousand galleons. She went for seven thousand, to some old man that I didn't recognize. Ginny went next, and it went on and on until at ten thousand Terry Boot bought her. Cho certainly didn't like that. She was next and she walked out like she was a goddess and I nearly laughed myself to death when she went for just four thousand. She looked outraged.

Thankfully I was last and had the time to gauge the audience. At least I knew how this would go and I would just be having dinner with Harry. I stepped out on stage when my name was called and I was amazed when Harry and another man, someone I didn't know, battled over me until it was over ten thousand galleons. I thought Harry would lose at first, but then just as the auctioneer said going once, someone stepped out of the shadows slightly.

"100,000,000 galleons." He said, with a rich velvety voice. I recognized it, but I didn't believe it until I saw him, in all his golden glory, step into the light fully. He smiled at me. I didn't even hear that the auctioneer said sold. I couldn't understand why he was smiling at me. He hated me. I was brought closer and closer to him and then I was right in front of him. Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry!" I spun around but he was gone. He probably went to argue with the auctioneer. I had no choice but to be lead out of the room, with the hand of Lucius Malfoy on the small of my back.

I was going to have dinner with the man who had seen me at my most vulnerable.

* * *

There was a lot of walking, so much my legs grew tired. We were on a street a few blocks from the ministry and it didn't seem we would be stopping anytime soon.

"How?" I started but fell silent. I wasn't going to speak to him! He chuckled, low and sultry.

I couldn't look at him. I hated him.

"You hate me? I'm hurt." He said with a laugh. I jumped in the air. He could hear my thoughts?

"Yes, I can."

"How!" I demanded angrily. Malfoy looked at me with a knowing smile.

"You will find the truth soon enough. You are not with me for dinner, you are with me for 24 hours. In that time we will get to know each other."

The hell we would!

He glared at me. "There are much worse things than dinning with me, and coming to an agreement."

"An agreement of what, Malfoy!"

"Call me Lucius. And you will find out as soon as we get to my home."

I balked and stopped walking.

"I am not going there."

"You will." He said simply and pulled me gently forward. I fumed as I walked, throwing him every insult I could think of. Some he laughed, others he tightened his hold on my arm. But never tight enough to leave a mark. Where was Harry? Ginny? Damn it to hell! She had my wand! What if he tried to hurt me? I would have no way to defend myself!

"I will not hurt you, Hermione. You'll see. We're here."

Here we were. The house was enormous. He told me that I was the only one outside of the Malfoy family to see it.

"What do you mean?"

"It's enchanted so that no one outside the family can find it."

Well, that explained a lot from the war. He looked at me gravely but didn't say anything. We went in, and I eyed the dark colors surrounding the wrap around deck attached to his home. The deck was black all around, with white rocking chairs and a white swing. It moved even though there was no wind this night.

Once inside there was a meal waiting for us. It smelled delicious. Malfoy pulled out a chair for me and with a little hesitation, I sat. It would be like him to pull it out before I could sit.

"I resent that." He said sharply.

"So?" I said dryly. What did I care?

"Do you want to know why you're here?" He said instead of replying to my comment.

He took a seat across from me and started to eat. I saw that he was wearing a simple shirt with a tie, and the slacks were simple as well. I would have thought he'd shell out thousands for an outfit. And certainly wouldn't be caught dead jeans. God, I would laugh my head off if I ever saw that.

"Excuse me!" He said frustratedly. I smiled to myself.

"There are things to be discussed." He reminded me.

"What things would that be?"

"You heard me when I said that you were here for 24 hours didn't you?"

"No, I'm not. It's just dinner!" Was he out of his mind? He narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. A document appeared and he slid it across the table to me.

It said that I had agreed to be in his company for 24 hours. It was my signature. I didn't remember signing anything!

"This can't be valid. I didn't sign this."

"Oh, but you did, you just can't remember." He said with a smile.

"Did….did someone obliviate me?" I said slowly.

"That I don't know. I would say yes since you don't remember signing it. But it is your signature is it not?"

I couldn't lie there. It was mine. I read over the document that I had apparently signed. It said he couldn't hurt me in any way, but it also said I couldn't leave him for 24 hours. He hadn't been lying about that.

"Now, let's eat and there's something I wish to discuss."

Oh, and if he wishes it, it must happen.

He glared at me. "You are a ray of sunshine aren't you." He muttered. I didn't let him know that actually hurt my feelings. Ron had said I was his ray of sunshine before. That I was his sun. I then remembered he could hear my thoughts.

"I apologize Hermione." He said so I could hear. I raised an eyebrow, "You've said worse to me."

"I know and I deeply regret it. I was a different person then. You'll see that I've changed."

"What did you want to discuss?" I said to change the subject. I took a bite of the food in front of me, some kind of smoky chicken. It was the best chicken I'd ever had!

He looked happy that I was eating.

"Have you noticed anything…unusual with your magic or someone else's?" He asked and that was definitely not what I thought he was going to say.

I thought about it and then I remembered that day Harry came over.

"Yes. Harry told me he has a new power."

He raised an eyebrow, motioning for me to continue. Should I tell him? What if it was supposed to be a secret?

"It's in the contract that I cannot reveal what you do not wish me to." He reminded me.

"He says he can sense a person's magic now. The other day he came over and I had a magical outburst and Harry told me that I had a rare ability to turn raw magic into something physical. It turned to ash all around my kitchen. He also told me to touch it, and some of it siphoned back into me. It was the strangest thing." I said, finding it easier to talk to a stranger about this than it had been with Harry.

He looked pleased but didn't comment on my thought.

"I've been noticing things as well. I have a theory." He began.

What he was telling me was impossible.

"Magic isn't going to change. That can't happen, magic has always been the same."

He smirked, "That's what they want you to think. Are you finished eating?" He asked. I looked down at my empty plate. Did I eat it all? Hmmm.

He led me down two halls, with decorative blue wallpaper that had keys on it. Old fashions keys that looked so real. I wanted to touch one but he stopped me.

"That's not a good idea. I'll explain another time. In here please." He said and we entered a massive library. I was in heaven. I instantly went to the historic section which happened to be where he was leading me anyway.

"The books at Hogwarts have been redacted and some outright lie about our true history. Here, come sit." I sat down next to him with a volume he handed me. It said the word Magick on the cover.

It was in a version of English I had a little bit of a struggle reading so he took over and translated it. I felt so embarrassed by that. I was supposed to be smart.

"And you are." He told me.

I flushed and swallowed thickly. He showed me a section about The First Witch.

"The First Witch, Aine Floustcrest, a girl who was born magical with no history, and the first ever recorded, was the one who developed the spells we know and love today." He began.

"That's not true!" I argued. He silenced me with a look.

"Magic was raw and unfocused in its beginning. Aine often felt defeated after practicing, at first in secret, then when she mastered certain aspects, she gained a following. She could heal any sickness and she earned unimaginable riches for her healing work. It wasn't until she gave birth that her magic finally settled. Her daughter, Amaryllis, followed an entirely different path than her mother. Instead of helping people and making friends and family, she searched for more power. Aine tried to teach Amaryllis how to be responsible with magick, how to help people, but she was poison from the beginning. Aine developed the imperious curse in attempts to save her daughter from self-destruction. She was gaining followers for dark, evil magick, and Aine was unable to control her. In the end, Aine, being the first witch, was able to silence all magick in the world. She buried Pandora's Box in a remote location her daughter knew nothing of.

Later, Amaryllis discovered her mother was why magick went away. She went mad, tortured the location of the box out of her mother and leaving her for dead. Amaryllis's father saved her, but they were too late to stop Amaryllis from opening the box. Magick had been silent for ten years and when it returned a plague entered the world and some people received magic and became witches and wizards, while others got sick with fever and died. Amaryllis tried to siphon all the magick in the box but was unable to contain it. Her body was not made for it. Aine, made it to her daughter just in time to see her spontaneously combust, showering the earth with crystals. Aine was lost to grief despite the circumstances. Her lover, Brian, was equally distraught, but with her death, he gained magick. Aine knew how magic was supposed to feel and this magic had changed. It was volatile and dangerous.

Quickly, she collected her closest friends and together they shaped a learning center, the first of its kind. A magic school. There is no record of this school in any other literature because only certain bloodlines will have the ability to read this translation.

Many people went mad with hallucinations and fevers and were never the same. They begged to be killed and Brain put them out of their misery. Aine wanted to save them but after years of no luck, she relented. Those that retained their wits mastered the craft and so on and so on magic developed.

After five decades, something occurred. Magic vanished without a trace. Aine still lived and knew nothing of how it left. She and her other daughter, Moira, who was a truly gifted witch, searched far and wide for magic but were empty-handed upon their return home. Brian, suspect Amaryllis was the culprit despite what they saw of her that day.

Five years passed, then magic returned, blazing hot in the blood of millions, but in this surge, no one went mad, they ascended into a higher power. This is the age that Seers were made, where magical creatures were made and when magic truly reinvented itself for no apparent reason."

I was enraptured with his reading voice and intrigued by what he was reading. Surely this couldn't be true. Did he think magic was going to disappear?

"I think it may. For how long I do not know. Or perhaps, it will grow." He said unsurely. I asked him if there was anything else in the book about the changes in magic.

"Yes, here, listen. It says that magic remained the same for hundreds of years with no growth or interruption. About two thousand years later, there was an explosion in Scotland, that echoed around the world. No one knows the cause only that it was magical. Every magical being fell into a short sleep and awoke with new gifts. Some seers became High Seers, some Healers became High Healers and so on. The high Seers were now able to discern when magic would come and go, but not why. Divination was a sought after talent, everyone wanted to learn in hopes of discovering the truth. You know the history of Hogwarts and the founding fathers I take it?" At my nod, he continued.

"This is about two hundred years before they were born. Magic has been the same ever since. Now, don't you agree, that if this is true, that we are long overdue for a change?"

"If it's true, then yes we are," I said but I could scarcely believe it. He looked happy with my response.

"Now, what I believe is going to happen is that, since so many witches and wizards are being born, that magic will need to expand. Think of it how muggles use computers. They have servers that hold so much data, and then they would need to make more room. I think we need more room in the world of magic. Did you know that in the last hundred years, the wizarding world has tripled?"

"No way."

"Yes, I've researched it. There's an increase of Muggle-borns as well. Almost half of all first years are muggle-borns. Why I don't know. I've never understood how that happens. You are a mystery to me. How did you come by magic? How did Aine? It makes sense that her daughter would have it, but how did she get it?" He went on, sounding frustrated.

"I have no idea. I've wondered myself actually and why would this history not be in Hogwarts?"

"Because it lost word of mouth thousands of years ago. This book was recorded by Aine herself. She lived to be a thousand! And I suspect she thought people would go out looking for hidden magic in the world. Oh, I didn't read that part. She became a High Witch and that means she mastered all aspects of magick and it was too much on her as she approached her 900th birthday. So she siphoned some of her magic out and hid it in multiple locations around the world.

She lived a peaceful life for a hundred years before dying from a heart attack. Which is to be expected I would say at her age. Brian lived to be seven hundred. Moira was in anguish when her mother and father passed away and became a hermit. No one knows what became of her. I wish I knew. It does say here in the margin that Aine suspected the crystals her first daughter turned into were magical and could be lethal weapons. Those are hidden with the magic in various places."

Seemed kind of silly to me to hide something dangerous with something equally dangerous, but what did I know.

"I thought the same thing actually. I suspect she wasn't as good with her wits as she used to be when she did that. So, what else have you noticed?" He asked.

I glanced up at him and looked at the features of his face. The cheekbones were prominent, more so than his sons, but more beautiful, his hair was cascading down his back in luxurious waves but it had a tinge more towards gray than blonde I thought. How old was he? Maybe 45?

"I am 46, thank you for that assessment." He said uncomfortably. Hmm, that was interesting. Had no one ever told him what he looked like?

"I can also see what you see, Hermione." He murmured. That would be strange.

"What did you call me?"

"Hermione, that's your name is it not?" He said.

I wanted to tell him not to use it, but miss granger didn't feel right either. It was like I didn't have a name. Not one I wanted. I wasn't what I once was. I wouldn't be ever again.

"I would have to disagree with that." He said softly. I didn't respond in thought or aloud.

"So, you think that magic will grow. How so?" I asked. It felt good to be thinking again. I hadn't realized how mundane things in my life had become.

The silver dress hiked up too far on my thigh and I shifted it down. He looked and then quickly looked away, flushing a little.

"Never seen a thigh before, Malfoy?" I snickered. He stood abruptly and set the book down.

"I think magic is going to change, not just itself, but _us._" He motioned between us.

"Like physically?"

"Yes."

That was unnerving to think about. He nodded in agreement to my thought.

"What makes you think it will?"

"Well for one, Ginny Potter. And her husband."

I frowned, "What do you mean? What's wrong with them?"

"I believe they will Ascend. You already mentioned Potter has a new ability. I've been watching Ginny and she exudes auras. Have you not noticed?"

Exudes auras? What did that mean?

"She can make a person feel what she wants. I don't know if she's aware of it."

Then a thought occurred, "You've been stalking her?"

He flushed. "Nothing untoward, I just have been keeping tabs. I've wondered about this my whole life, you know. I've watched all the major players in the war. You included, but I never really get to see you because you're holed up at your flat or work." He sounded put out about it. Did he not realize that it was _Illegal_ to stalk someone?

"Yes I know, but I never took photos, or made any threats. Can we move on please?" He sounded embarrassed.

"_I am not_!"

"Could've fooled me," I muttered. He let out a chuckle which surprised me.

"Let's look at this volume, it has some interesting things in it as well. This is a diary of one of Moira's daughters. It doesn't say her name anywhere, so I don't know it."

He flipped his hair out of his face and showed me the passage. I could read it myself easily but he went to read it aloud.

"Magic is a blessing. It heals. It helps. I wonder what my mother thought when she hid me away as she did. I was left to a widow, one who was magical but did not practice out of fear. She never married again. I was raised to fear magic. But even in my youth, I knew magic wasn't to be feared. It was to be understood. Be cautious with it. Don't abuse it. So many do though. I see it. When I went out on my own I saw blatant evil in the streets. People hexing each other and those howlers? Who in the world would invent such a thing? My adoptive mother received taunting ones and would cry for hours after they were done. They would say childish things. You're ugly and a wimp. I thought it was the kids that lived down the street from us but she said it wasn't. I never learned the truth."

He continued after glancing to see that I was listening.

"When I married a muggle he didn't know I was a witch and when he discovered the truth he was happy. He thought it was interesting. We had five kids between us and raised them to view magic as a gift and to use it with good intentions.

One of my passions was making potions. I made a potion to change hair color, to increase or decrease height. So many possibilities and my daughters are equally curious.

I became a teacher at a school in a faraway place. It does not have a name I can write here. I met wonderful teachers there. We were friends until the end. And then a creature attacked the school. I still, to this day, do not know what it was. It killed every muggleborn child. The school was shut down. I tried to save them. It was too strong, too fast. It moved on after it was done and we never saw it again. So many heartbroken parents. It was a creature like I'd never heard of."

We spent the whole evening reading in his library. I grew comfortable which that seemed an impossibility if you would have asked me just this morning. 10 o' clock came he showed me to a bedroom and said there was a bathroom attached if I needed it. I nodded okay, but before he left he produced a contract. A magical contract.

"Read this over and I will be back in 30 minutes. Agree to my terms and I will tell you who asked me to buy you this evening."

What? "Someone asked you to buy me! Who!" I demanded angrily.

"Read it. I'll be back." He said and vanished into the darkness of the hall. I shut the door and sat on the bed to read the contract.

It seemed foolish. He wanted me to spend five hours with him every Saturday and every other Sunday. Indefinitely. It didn't say why, but it said he would reveal who asked him to buy me and he mentioned that at that time I would not be allowed to speak of our agreement. If I signed and didn't abide by it I would be physically brought to him. A lot of things could go wrong, but we just proved we could get along for an extended period of time. Harry was smart, but it was different to be around someone on the same…not level, but wavelength as you. We thought alike.

I signed it. I had to know who betrayed me. I knew it wasn't Ginny or Harry, because they would never risk my safety that way. Someone I worked with maybe?

He came back in 30 minutes as he said and he looked at the contract and smirked.

"It was Harry Potter."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoy. Thanks for the follows and the review. I hope to have the next chapter out in a few days- Mayajane


End file.
